Petaka Anggur Cap 'Umur Tua'
by RiChan Ar0
Summary: Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka kekacauan benua Alvarez tempat Sang Penyihir Hitam Zeref mampu di porak porandakan oleh sebuah sihir abal-abal yang absurd.


Petaka Anggur cap 'umur tua'

A fanfiction by Ritchi / RiChan Ar0

Fairy tail

Fair : fairy tail, Zeref, sprigan 12, angel/sorano, benua alvarez

Disclaimer

Semuanya punya Hiro mashima

Genre humor, tragedy

Warning : Absurd, OOC, Typos, dan lain-lain.

Dan yang lebih penting,

Don't Like, Don't Read

…

"Ugh, membosankan!" seorang wanita di sebuah bar kota arakitashia tengah meminum sake yang dibawanya. Semua orang di sana hanya menatapnya binggung dengan semua botol-botol anggur bermerek "umur tua" yang merupakan anggur terkenal di Alvarez berserakan. Dia tidak meminumnya karena anggur itu merupakan minuman mahal yang berada di benua itu. tentu saja saat ini tabungannya tidak sanggup untuk membelinya terlebih lagi pasca perang. Semua botol itu hanya di tatapnya bosan seakan dunia telah berakhir.

Inner Cana.

Nama ku Cana alberona, aku berasal dari guild fairy tail di ishgar. Aku harus menghabiskan waktu ku di bar sendirian. Iya sendirian itu berarti tanpa seorangpun, tidak, maksudku tanpa seorangpun yang menemaniku dari fairy tail. Selama beberapa bulan ini, ishgar dan Alvarez melakukan perang besar-besaran yang sengit, ditambah lagi acnologia juga ikut meramaikannya. Banyak yang terjadi, salah satunya yang membuat kami sangat shock adalah Natsu yang ternyata END dan juga adik Zeref. Ok, bukan itu yang akan ku bahas saat ini.

Saat ini adalah saat yang sulit baik itu untuk ishgar dan juga Alvarez. Seperti yang kalian tau tidak ada satupun yang memperkirakan kekuatan acnologia bahkan Zeref sendiri. Dan disaat yang sama ishgar tentunya mengalami kesulitan dan beruntungnya kami punya Natsu dan lumen histoire. Alvarez sendiri juga mengalami kesulitan akibat perang melawan acnologia dan Natsu. Jadi, untuk sementara Alvarez dan ishgar menghentikan gencatan senjata.

Di sinilah kami berada, di benua barat atau lebih tepatnya Alvarez. Dimana master, tim Erza dan Tim Gajeel termasuk aku serta gildars melakukan perundingan. Aku tidak tau kenapa sejak berangkat dari ishgar wajah Natsu menjadi sangat masam dia selalu berteriak "aku akan menginjak muka nya hingga rata dengan tanah. Melipatnya menjadi seribu dan memasukannya kedalam lubang toilet raja roh" teriak Natsu. nya disini tentu saja mengacu pada kakak brengseknya Zeref. Karena itu master, gildarts, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, mira, Wendy dan laxus ikut bersamanya sedangkan yang lain berpencar di Alvarez untuk berjaga-jaga bersama beberapa orang dari guild crime sorciere.

Ok, sekali lagi ku ingatkan, kita tidak akan membahas tentang hal ini, yang aku bahas adalah kemampuan terbaruku, bukan meramal kartu tarot, karena itu sudah biasa tapi satu sihir unik yang… "Uhurk…." Aku tiba-tiba memuncratkan sake dari mulutku yang ku pendam selama menginner tadi.

Ok, siapa yang tidak shock melihat Gray dengan seorang wanita. Dia bukan Juvia, karena aku tau Juvia tengah menggantikanku berpatroli dengan Lisanna dan Freed. Ok akan ku jelaskan siapa wanita yang bersama Gray, di memiliki ramput panjang berwarna putih, cantik dan berasal dari guild crime sorciere. Angel lelga, maaf salah, Angel Karamoy, Eh bukan Angel atau lebih kalian kenal dengan sorano. Mereka terlihat dekat belum lagi wanita itu hanya mengenakan bikini, dan Gray yang ugh kalian tau sendiri kebiasaan beruang kutub itu.

Dengan cepat ku keluarkan lacrima temuan warren, dan ku foto mereka berdua serta segera ku kirim pada Juvia. Hahaha, mampus kau Gray, sudah hentai, main belakang dengan wanita lain.

End Inner Cana.

Pemirsa, bagian barat kota arakitashia mengalami hujan deras disebabkan oleh tangisan seorang penyihir fairy tail dari ishgar, sampai saat ini tidak ada satupun yang dapat menghentikan hujan tersebut.

Suara siaran berita di alvarez menghentikan sejenak pertemuan antara fairy tail dan Zeref.

"Yang mulia, sepertinya hujan setempat melanda di bagian barat alvarez. Maafkan ke cerobohan saya karena tidak dapat memprediksi musim hujan yang mulia" seru Inbel hormat pada Zeref.

"Tidak apa inbel lagipula saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting dari hujan setempat di bagian barat alvarez.

"Juvia!" seru mira di bebelah master Makarov.

"semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Juvia-san" balas Wendy

"Natsu!" seru Lucy yang sedari tadi merasakan aura berbahaya dari Natsu di sebelahnya. Natsu menatap Zeref dengan nafsu membunuh yang mengerikan.

"Zereeff, Brengsek kauuu…" desis Natsu yang hanya dibalas Zeref dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat obaba sama meleleh. "Karyuu no Hokou" seru Natsu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya telak kearah Zeref. Tentu saja, api itu hanya berbelok melewati Zeref dan tebelah menjadi dua akan telapi sialnya malah agust dan azel yang kena. Sepasang tanduk tumbuh dikepala Natsu membuat semua yang ada disana merinding kecuali Zeref.

"Bisakah kau sedikit tenang END, Natsu?" seru Zeref sambil melemparkan botol anggur merek Umur tua, pada Natsu yang telak mengenai mulut Natsu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Natsu tanpa sengaja meminumnya. "gulp,gulp,gulp" Tidak berapa lama kemudian Natsu menjadi tenang dan tertidur.

"Whoaah, dia menjadi tenang" seru Lucy dengan keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung.

"Tentu saja, karena anggur di botol itu sengaja ku campurkan dengan obat tidur" balas Zeref tanpa dosa. "jadi, bisa kira lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi? Oh, sebelum itu, silahkan nikmati hidangannya, aku yakin masakan Brandish tidak membuat kalian sakit perut" balas Zeref sambil meminum anggurnya di ikuti semua anggota sprigan lainnya.

"Hooh?" seru Lucy mengerutkan alisnya. "kakak dan adik sama berbahanyannya." Inner Lucy sambil menelan ludahnya. Lucy dan anggota fairy tail yang ada disana tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah Zeref.

…

Juvia menagis tersedu-sedu, foto yang dikirim Cana membuat hatinya hancur lebur. Kini ia hanya membuat kembali sebuah boneka teru-teru bozu.

"Gray-sama, tega sekali kau menduakan Juvia dengan wanita berambut putih itu selama juvia pergi, Juvia frustasi! Hiks" Juvia menjahit boneka ditangannya.

Dari kejauhan Cana melihat Juvia dengan perasaan bersalah karena dialah, Juvia menjadi sedih dan kembali menjadi Ame Onna. Di kejauhan dia melihat Gray masih berbicara Dengan Angel (Gray ga sadar kalo hujannya itu gara-gara Juvia)

Cana memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Juvia. Dia tidak tega membuat Juvia menjadi frustasi. Teringat olehnya sihir kuat yang baru saja dipelajarinya. Diambilnya botol anggur yang berserakan di dekatnya.

"Juvia!" Cana duduk di samping Juvia.

"Cana san, Juvia frustasi!" balas Juvia sambil mengigit bajunya. Dengan dewasa Cana memeluk Juvia dan menenagkan tangisannya.

"Kau tau aku baru saja mempelajari sebuah sihir yang kuat. Aku akan melakukannya untuk membuat Gray kapok."

"Hontou!"

"tentu saja, serahkan saja semunya pada Cana alberona. Tapi sebelumnya kita akan melakukan persiapan. Pertama hiaslah boneka teru-teru bozu hingga mirip wajah Gray."

"Um!" balas Juvia yang dengan senang hati menghias bonekanya hingga mirip dengan Gray.

"kemudian kita jadikan botol anggr ini sebagai badannya."

Teet toot, Juvia sedikit tidak rela badan sixpack Gray disamakan dengan botol anggur cap umur tua tersebut.

"Nande Juvia?" Tanya Cana dengan wajah tidak suka.

"nande mo nai, hehe. Silahkan lanjutkan Cana san." Pinta Juvia tanpa complain.

"Taaadaaa, inilah boneka voodoo cap umur tua. Mwahahahaha… uhurk,uhurk" Cana menenggak sake kebanggaannya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga keseleg.

"Etoo, Cana san, apa kau pikir ini akan berhasil membuat Gray-sama kembali pada Juvia?" Tanya Juvia ragu.

"Hah, kau tidak percaya dengan wanita tehebat di fairy tail. Hik?" jawab Juvia yang tengah yang entah kenapa mabuk. "kalau begitu akan kucoba, kau lihat ini!" Cana kini menjambak rambut Gray (boneka voodoo), kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Gray dan Angel lelga maaf angel atau sorano di bar. Akan tertapi Gray masih tetap normal berada disana. Kini Cana hanya melemparkan cengeriannya pada Juvia yang tengah melotot padanya.

Di tempat lain.

Pertemuan di kerajaan Alvarez menjadi kacau balau karena semua yang ada ruang makan menjadi kesakitan. Rampak rambut mereka melawan gravitasi seolah di jambak seseorang.

"Itaai?" teriak Lucy.

"Kyaaa, apa ini?" dan masih banyak teriakan lainnya. Semua anggota sprigan 12 tampak tersenyum bahagia, akan tetapi dalam waktu yang tidak lama keadaan yang sama juga menimpa mereka. Kecuali Zeref.

"Haaah, sudah kuduga kalian semua penyihir lemah!" seru Zeref bangga. Dia kembali menenggak anggur cap "umur tua" dari gelas kristalnya.

Tranggg *sfx gelas pecah.

"I,I,ini?" kini rambut Zeref zuga naik keatas (oi, memang dari dulukan rambut Zeref keatas?) maksudnya keatas seperti tengah dijambak seseorang. Makin lama makin keras seolah rambutnya ingin meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Gaah, hentikan, hentikan perasaan nista ini!" seru Zeref entah pada siapa, tentu saja karena semua orang di ruangan itu juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Sementara itu, semua orang di alvarez yang sedang dan baru saja meminum anggur cap 'umur tua' juga mengalami hal yang sama kecuali mereka yang tidak meminumnya.

…

Di tempat lain,

"Cana-san sepertinya mantra mu tidak berpengaruh pada Gray sama" (pasti ga berpengaruh karena Gray ga minum) Cana mengerinyitkan alisnya seakan tidak rela.

"Kau…" seru Cana tidak terima. Kini dia mencabuti rambut boneka voodoo itu satu persatu hingga botak. (bayangkan saja efeknya author ga mau jelasin satu-satu nanti multi chapter. Oi,oi).

Tentu saja Zeref yang paling tidak terima secara dia adalah penyihir hitam terkuat, kan tidak lucu kalau sang raja sprigan yang di takuti juga kena sihir yang masih abal-abal. Tapi kenyataanya dia juga kena dan tentu saja rambut tercintanya juga berterbangan keudara.

"Aku tidak terima Juvia," kini Cana membanting-bantingkan botol itu di lantai hingga penyok. (author lupa bilang kalo botolnya plastic :D. adeeh makin absurd ni fanfic)

Tentu saja semua orang yang sudah meminum anggur itu juga bernasib serupa dengan botol malang yang tengah di pegang Cana.

Sebutir keringat menghiasi dahi Juvia karena amukan Cana. Ia merasa kasihan dengan boneka voodoo malang yang tengah Cana siksa.

Satu jam kemudian, Cana tengah kelelahan karena usahanya untuk mencelakakan Gray tidak berhasil. Kini dia membuang boneka nista itu entah kemana dan meninggalkan Juvia.

Juvia menatap Gray dari kejauhan, ada perasaan sedih sekaligus bahagia di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah, Gray-sama baik-baik saja" seru Juvia meninggalkan tempat itu. Akan tetapi dia semakin binggung karena bar tempatnya tengah beantakan seperti bekas tawuran. (efek santetan boneka voodoo Cana).

"yosh Gray, kampaiii" seru sorano.

"kampaii" seru Gray menenggak anggur cap 'umur tua'. Bukk, sebua benda aneh (boneka voodoo botak) menimpa kepala Gray. Tanpa rasa bersalah Gray membuang boneka itu ke sembarang tempat.

Bugh, boneka itu jatuh ketanah. Tidak berapa ama Gray dan soran juga jatuh ketanah.

"Oi,oi,oi" seru Gray tidak percaya. Setelah beberapa detik dia baru menyadari penyebabnya adalah boneka yang baru saja dibuangnya. Sialnya, ketika dia berusaha mengambilnya, seseorang akan menginjak boneka itu dengan efek slow motion.

"TIDAAAAKKKKK" teriakan terdengah di tengah-tengah bar. Dan seketika, botol minuman itu menjadi penyok.

…

Owaru.

Haiik, Rii balik bentar dari dunia bawah. -_-

Hmm, ini humor yang sangat garing, dan aneh. terus terang fanfic yang sangat absurd ini lahir dari iklan voodoo yang ga jauh beda dari cerita diatas. Dan kebetulan keinget sama Gray, Juvia dan sorano. Ditambah lagi keinginan Rii yang sangat besar untuk menistakan benua alvarez, sprigan, dan Zeref. Mwahahaha (ketawa jahat) #dilototin Zeref, *ampuun Om, Rii anak baek.

Terima kasih udah mampir, dan Rii sangat menghargai adanya komentar, kritik, saran maupun flame oi,oi,oi.

Gokigen yo..

…

Epilog

Jam 3 pagi, semua orang yang terkena efek boneka voodoo kembali menjadi normal kembali seperti sedia kala. Semua orang bahkan Zeref tengah kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Entah sihir kuat macam apa yang dapat mengalahkannya untuk kali ini.

Natsu baru saja terbangun mendapati tubunya babak belur, kemudian dia mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah Zeref melemparkan anggur dan diminumnya terpaksa dan dia tidak mengingat apapun lagi. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa zereflah yang teah menghajarnya.

"Zeref,, mati kau" marah Natsu yang langsung mengaktifkan mode iblisnya, dan perkelahian pun tidak terhindarkan. Sedangkan semua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa berlari ketakutan….

Di tempat lain, Cana sedang pundung dan mengorek-ngorek tanah menyesali kenapa sihirnya tidak bekerja.


End file.
